The present invention relates to a device for mounting a handrail element on a post for producing a staircase, as well as to a set for such a device.
Mounting of handrails on posts which are erected along a stairs and the like is fixedly performed by means of turning hinges. Such hinges have two hinge parts which are connected with one another by a hinge pin and make possible a simple adaptation of the inclination angle of the handrail elements to the respective stair inclination. Such a device is disclosed for example in the European patent documents EP 0 246 057 A2, EP 0 279 202 A2. The turning hinges are suitable for the utilization of handrails and posts made of metal, since the various hinge parts can be easily mounted by welding or screwing on the associated handrail elements or posts. For the utilization of handrail elements of wood and the like, such devices however are less suitable, in particular when it is desired to support the hinge parts and/or hinge pins so that they are not visible.
European patent document EP 0 085 341 A1 discloses devices which are used specifically for the handrails of wood. In the devices described in this reference, the mounting device includes a turning hinge having a disk of a circular cross-section formed on a post end and a receptacle formed on the handrail element for rotatably supporting the disk. The receptacle has a cross-section corresponding to the shape of the disk and extends in peripheral direction over an angle of for example 100.degree..
Therefore, at the ends of the peripheral surface an outwardly open gap which is limited by supporting surfaces is formed. The gap has a diameter in a longitudinal direction of the handrail element, which is smaller than the disk diameter. Thereby, the disk can not be pulled out or fall through the gap, and the portion set on the post extends through the gap. The disk is arranged, therefore, except a small outwardly visible portion, inside the handrail element, and thereby a corresponding optical attractive appearance is produced.
However, this known device is not satisfactory in every aspect. First of all the receptacle, because of mounting of the post on the lower side of the handrail element, must be worked always from the side into the handrail element. For this reason it is necessary, after the mounting, to cover the free parts of the receptacle or the visible part of the turning hinge with lateral covers which must be produced from wood or the like when it is necessary to prevent uneveness of the handrail elements at this location. Moreover, the covers, for avoiding visible screw heads, must be connected with the handrail elements by glue or nails, that is complicated and makes difficult dismounting and repairworks. Finally, the production of the handrail elements and posts is expensive.